


The Road Home

by FebruaryGemini



Series: Villains Being Humans (Or At Least One Of Them) [2]
Category: Critical Role (Web Series), Critical Role Campaign 1
Genre: Episode 113, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-16
Updated: 2020-09-16
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:08:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26499157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FebruaryGemini/pseuds/FebruaryGemini
Summary: Sylas goes home after a long day. Luckily, he's got an hour to process what just happened.
Relationships: Delilah Briarwood/Sylas Briarwood
Series: Villains Being Humans (Or At Least One Of Them) [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1926493
Kudos: 4





	The Road Home

**Author's Note:**

> "Once in its Resting place, it reverts to its vampire form. It is then _Paralyzed_ until it regains at least 1 hit point. After spending 1 hour in its Resting place with 0 Hit Points, it regains 1 hit point." - Vampire, 5e SRD

The broken cobbled streets rushed past, inches beneath him. He was driven by an unfamiliar terror. He knew the one with antlers could summon the sun itself and he kept waiting to feel the light tear him apart as he sped towards the tower. He wished he had wings. A sharp turn into an alleyway and through a collapsed building, squeezing through holes that couldn’t fit anything but mist. Just get home. He had plenty of time, but on the off chance that they _were_ in pursuit, checking might cost him his life.

He was flying between ankles now; grey, zombified ankles, he must be close. He emerged in the empty space around the tower and darted around it. As, for all intents and purposes, the highest-ranking members of the new order, they had gotten their own ‘estate’ in the tower’s shadow. Through the gate, across the courtyard, under the door.

She’d opened the door and stepped in first, looking around as he leaned against the doorframe and waited for her invitation. “Is it good enough?”

“It’ll do. If we do a bit of dusting and get curtains for the windows. Maybe find some furniture that isn’t broken; teleport the bed from Ank’Harel. Come, my darling. Let’s make this place home.”

The next footfall of the titan snapped the chain of the chandelier. The curtains were already hanging crooked or sitting in piles on the floor. He didn’t even slow. Up the stairs, down the hall, under the door. His body solidified and he fell into his coffin.

One hour. Both doors were still locked. Sixty vulnerable minutes. They didn’t know which house was theirs. He was safe. The terror slipped away; quickly replaced with grief.

One hour. Her death on loop. Sixty agonizing minutes. Her beautiful face, twisted in pain. Two inches between their fingers. And nothing he could do about it.

**Author's Note:**

>  _Please_ comment with what you liked about it (or what you think I could do better). It really does help me refine my writing.


End file.
